warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote
'Zu deinen Fragen' Hallo Waschbärpfote und herzlich Willkommen im Wiki :), Ich werde jetzt mal auf möglichst alle deine Frage antworten. 1. Für deine Charaktere und Clans solltest du eine neue Seite erstellen. Um eine neue Seite zu erstellen musst du in der oberen Ecke auf "Mitmachen" klicken, dann öffnen sich mehrere auswahlmöglichkeiten. Nun musst du auf "Seite hinzufügen" klicken, daraufhin öffnet sich ein Fenster, in dem du den Titel der Seite eingeben musst. (Name deines Clans, deines Charakters, etc.) Zum schluss musst du nur noch auf "Neue Seite" klicken und kannst nun deine Seite bearbeiten. Falls der Titel der Seite schon vergeben ist, z.B. der Name eines Charakters, solltest du dann hinten an den Namen soetwas wie (by Waschbärpfote) oder so eingeben. 2. Geschichten schreibst du ebenfalls auf neue Seiten. 3. Die Gesichten von anderen kannst du lesen, in dem du auf die Kategorie "Geschichten" gehst. Diese Kategorie findest du auch auf dem oberen blauen Balken. Du musst nur auf "Geschichten" gehen, dann werden dir auch noch weitere optionen angezeigt. Z.B. Kurzgeschichten, Fanfictions, etc. Nun musst du dir nur noch in einer dieser Kategorien eine Seite aussuchen, diese anklicken und kannst nun die Gesichte darauf lesen. 4. Die Buchcover werden mit Programmen wie Gimp, Paint, etc. selbergemacht. Du kannst deine Cover so erstellen, wie du willst, doch ich würde dir zum Cover gestalten das Programm "Gimp" empfelen. So, das waren jetzt erstmal meine Antworten. Solltest du dennoch noch Fragen haben oder hast etwas nicht verstanden, kannst du mich auch nochmal anschreiben. Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 50px 09:18, 13. Aug. 2015 (UTC) 'Re: Kurzgeschichte schreiben' Ich wollte mich für deinen lieben Gruß auf meiner Seite bedanken und dir sagen das ich sehr gerne eine Geschichte mit dir schreiben will ;) Schreib doch einfach wenn du schon weißt worum es gehen soll , wann , wer usw. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung was Tilden sind :( Ich hoffe das ist kein Problem . LG Broncekralle ( Broncekralle , Broncekralle , Broncekralle ?? ) Da oben steht es, unter: Dies ist eine Diskussionsseite... Tilden sind diese Wellendinger ~ (Wenn ich vier hintereinander mache steht da nur UTC und das bringt halt irgendetwas, niemand weiß genau was ;) LG Waschbärpfote) 'Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 18:25, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC)' Weiß nicht von mir aus können wir bei dir schreiben ;) Aber guck dir Verloren mal an. Da Solls um zwei Schwestern gehen. Die suchen sich Instinkt tief und es giebt auch eine Prophezeiung für die beiden . Eine Lebt im Clan und die andere ist eine Streunerin . Wir können die Story aber auch noch mal überarbeiten ;) LG Broncekralle ~ ~ ~ ~ 'Coverentwürfe' Ich habe mal zwei Coverentwürfe gemacht ;) Sind nicht so gut geworden weil ich sie gemalt habe , aber wenn dir eines oder beide gefallen darfst du sie gerne benutzen thumbthumb|Bild für Waschbärpfote 2 LG deine Bronce ~ ~ ~ ~ Gefallen dir die Cover nicht ? Ich finde sie auch nicht so schön :) LG deine Bronce Broncekralle (Diskussion) 10:09, 12. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Doch, das erste gefällt mir sehr gut, aber ich verstehe einfach nicht wie ich es einfügen kann...und ich würde es auch gerne selber machen! (Wegen dieser Auszeichnung) Aber ich verstehe es nicht ganz. Kannst du es mir erklären? LG WaschbärpfoteWaschbärpfote (Diskussion) 10:34, 12. Sep. 2015 (UTC) 'Verloren' Hi Waschbärpfote;) Ich dachte das im vierten Kapitel vielleicht eine Dachsfamilie das Lager stürmt und Dunkelkralle versucht Silberpfote zu töten ( natürlich unauffällig) um es so aussehen zu lassen als ob es die Dachse waren . Silberpfote wird von Mondlichtstern gerettet , die dabei ihr Leben opfert . Und Dunkelkralle wird Anführer . Wie findest du das ? Ich muss es natürlich erst noch schreiben, aber ich weis nicht ob das vielleicht zu schnell passiert . LG Bronce Broncekralle (Diskussion) 07:47, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hey Bronce! (Ich würde dir jetzt gerne einen Abklatsch-Smiley schicken, aber leider gibt es hier keine Smileys) Dankte für das hinzufügen des Bildes :) Was die Idee betrifft...sie ist richtig cool, wir müssen nur überlegen ob ich es dann rechtzeitig schaffe, weil: 1. Kapitel: Mutter 3. Kapitel: Hund und Farmkatzen 5. Kapitel: Aufbruch von den Farmkatzen, die der Meinung sind, sie muss entweder zu ihrem Geburtsort, oder noch wahrscheinlicher zum Todesort ihrer Mutter. 7. Kapitel: Eventuell Ankunft am Wald, es sei denn du möchtest im 6. Kapitel schreiben, dass Silberpfote Blacky vertreibt. Ah, ich habe eine super Idee: (egal ob 6. oder 7. Kapitel) Meine Idee: Blacky sitzt an der Stelle, an der ihre Mutter gestorben ist. Sie möchte irgendetwas finden von dem sie noch nicht weiß was es ist (wie ihre Mutter es gesagt hat), außerdem hat sie wieder hunger und jagt im Wald. Silberpfote bemerkt sie und sieht ihre Chance zu beweisen wie Loyal sie ist; sie muss diese Katze vertreiben! Also greift sie Blacky an, diese ist aber Stärker. Alle hacken auf Silberpfote herum weil sie nicht mal ein "Hauskätzchen" vertreiben kann. Deshalb hasst Silberpfote Blacky. Blacky hasst Silberpfote weil sie ihr Wunden zugefügt hat und ihr die Beute vertrieben. Oder? Wer schreibt die Scene? Gefällt sie dir überhaupt? Ist ja in etwa so wie du auf deiner Diskussionsseite vorgeschlagen hast ;) LG WaschbärpfoteWaschbärpfote (Diskussion) 08:04, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hey tolle Idee ;) Vielleicht sollte ich sie schreiben weil danach ja auf Silberpfote rumgehackt wird , du könntest dann schreiben das Blacky Weg läuft zu einem anderen Clan ;) LG Bronce Hey tolle Idee ;) Vielleicht sollte ich sie schreiben weil danach ja auf Silberpfote rumgehackt wird , du könntest dann schreiben das Blacky Weg läuft zu einem anderen Clan ;) LG Bronce Broncekralle (Diskussion) 11:35, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ja, das ist gut. Dann wäre das Kapitel 6. Okay? Ich freue mich schon auf ihr erstes zusammentreffen! Achso und hier sind dann noch die Links :) Die zu Verloren, Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit (Falls du irgendwann mal von hier aus da drauf willst) und mein Profil/Meine Diskussion? Verloren Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 12:36, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) 'Himmelsrichtungen Wiki' Hey Waschbär ;) Ich habe ein eigenes Wiki erstellt . Himmelsrichtungen Clans Wikia ;) Schau doch vorbei --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 13:57, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hey Bronce, ich war grade drauf :) Voll cool! Bist du Aschenstaub? Ich wäre gerne Salzbrise oder Federflügel aus dem WestenClan oder Wasserschatten oder Nebeltanz aus dem OstenClan :) Darf ich Federflügel UND Nebeltanz nehmen? Gerne ;) Denk nur daran das du auch Geschichten über die beiden schreiben solltest . D. h. Du kannst entweder zwei , über jeden eine , oder eine mit beiden schreiben . Ja ich bin Aschenstaub . Ich fange gleich mit der ersten Geschichte über sie an . Freue mich schon auf den Anfang deiner Geschichte/n ;) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 17:05, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ich glaub eine reicht mir doch :) Ich habe Nebeltanz gewählt. Federflügel finde ich inzwischen doch nicht mehr so cool wie sie, zumal ich sie nur nehmen wollte, weil Federschweif meine Lieblings-Warrior Cats-Katze ist. (OMG-Wie soll man denn das Richtig schreiben????) Aber wie soll man da eine Geschichte schreiben, wenn die anderen User aus dem Himmelsrichtungen-Clans Wiki selbst noch entscheiden ob eine Katze die ich in meiner Geschichte benutze und als weiblich beschreibe, in ihrer Geschichte nicht doch männlich ist??? Ich bin ein bisschen verwirrt. Sobald das geklärt ist fange ich an und ich habe auch schon eine Idee :) Ich würde gerne Heideblüte als ihre beste Freundin nehmen, aber wie kann ich denn sicher sein, dass die Person die Heideblüte übernimmt, auch Nebeltanz' beste Freundin sein möchte? Und wenn ich sie in Nebeltanz' Geschichte eine wichtige Rolle spielen lassen möchte, dann müsste Heideblüte doch auch in ihrer Geschichte das selbe erlebt haben? Liebe Grüße, Waschbärpfote 'Signaturen' Hallo Waschbärpfote! Du hattest mich auf der Disk gefragt, wie ich meine Signatur bekommen habe (; Mir hat sie Onyx gemacht...leider kann ich selber keine machen sry sonst könnte ich dir auch eine machen...also du kannst Onyx oder Starforce fragen. Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 17:25, 20. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Okay, danke! Mache ich dann vielleicht mal :) Ich glaube aber, ich habe dich das auf Bronce Disk gefragt, ist aber eigentlich auch egal, LG Racoonpaw :) Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 12:39, 24. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Verloren Hört sich gut an ;) Hast du noch eine Idee was ich in meinem Kapitel schreiben könnte ? Ich habe zwar jetzt schon eins fertig , aber ich weiß nicht ob es so gut geworden ist :D Ich würde sehr gerne ein zweites Buch nach dem ersten mit dir schreiben ^^ Aber lass uns auf jeden Fal zuerst das hier beenden XD Was könnte denn eine Prophezeiung sein .... Ich habe nämlich keinen Plan . Aber ich würde sagen das wir etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit auftischen . Also eigentlich nix mit SternenClan odet ? Eher wieder mit deren Mutter . Vielleicht könnten wir etwas mit ihrem Vater machen . Soll Wacholderpfote ( hast du schon eine Ideer für seinen Kriegernamen ? Ich nicht XD Vvlt. Wacholderduft ( aber das ist so weiblich ) mit in den Weidenclan wechseln und Silberpfotes Gefährte werden ? So mehr schwirrt mir gerade nicht im Kopf rum . Also bitte Antworte sobald du das siehst Waschbär ^^ Also ... Liebe Grüße Bronce --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 21:01, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ja, so ähnlich habe ich auch schon gedacht, sowohl das mit dem Vater, als auch das mit Wacholderpfote. Also, ich finde wir sollten uns um die zweite Prophezeiung noch nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Das mit Wacholderpfote sehe ich auch als größtes Problem. Lösung 1: Er kommt mit. Lösung 2: Silberpfote lässt es seinetwegen doch bleiben. Lösung 3: Es wird einfach nichts mit den beiden/Es war was, aber sie haben dann doch eingesehen, dass es nichts weden kann. Lösung 4: Wir lassen sie sich heimlich treffen und das tun sie bis an ihr Lebensende. Lösung 5: Wir lassen sie sich heimlich treffen, aber irgendwann sehen sie ein dass es nicht geht. Lösung 5: Wir lassen sie sich heimlich treffen und Silberfrost wird schwanger. Lösung 6: Silberpfote bleibt in ihrem Clan und trifft sich heimlich mit Blacky. Lösung 7: Blacky wechselt in Silberpfotes Clan (aber das finde ich nicht gut.) Lösung 8: Es bleibt einfach alles so wie es ist. Fals es noch weitere Lösungen gibt, kannst du sie gerne hier aufzählen. Namen für Wacholderpfote wären: - Herz, - Pelz, - Blick...was anderes weiß ich auch nicht :( Aber vielleicht gefällt dir ja was davon. Was dein Kapitel angeht, muss ich natürlich wissen um was es im vorgesehenen kapitel geht. Freust du dich auf Halloween? Ja Halloween wird gruselig XD Dir auf jeden Fall schönes Süßes oder saueres ^^ Ich habe für Wacholderpfote eventuell Wacholderherz , -Duft , -Stich , - Pelz oder -Ranke . Sollen wir die Leser abstimmen lassen ? Mit Silberpfote.... Ich würde machen sie kommt in den Weidenclan weil Dunkelstern sie töten will . Von Wacholderpfote oder den halt Wacholder.... Kann die sich aber nicht losreißen, sie trifft sich mit ihm . Damit könnte ja Vvlt. Das Kapitel des zweiten Buchs starten , also mit einem Treffen der beiden . Sie könnte auch im Laufe des zweiten Buchs schwanger werden , was dann mit ihrer Familie also Wacholder... , der Jungen und Blacky geschieht , also ob sie zusammenkommen oder so können wir uns ja dann noch überlegen ^^ Schaurig schönes Halloweeb wünscht dir deine Bronce --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 08:28, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Danke für den netten Text auf deinem Profil ^^ Ich will mir eine Signatur zulegen , aber ich habe keinen Plan für einen Text , nur so originelle Ideen wie Das Leben schreibt seine eigenen Geschichten oder Wörter können schärfer sein als Krallen . Sonst habe ich noch Act like Firestar , think like Sourge gehabt , aber das klingt so brutal . Hast du eine Idee ? LG deine Bronce --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:36, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) '''Fan Art ^^ Hey ich habe ein Fan Art Bild für dich gemalt ^^ Soll Blacky darstellen , als sie noch eine Einzelläuferin war XD thumb Ganz liebe Grüße Bronce XD --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:56, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Sry , schon wieder ich . Hast du das mit dem Himmelsrichtungen Clan Wikia mittlerweile verstanden ? Oder soll ich es dir noch mal ausführlich erklären ? ;) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:58, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ja, erklär es mir nochmal :) Ich mach eine Abstimmung wegen dem Namen, ich finde es ist eine gute Idee. Für die Signatur finde ich die ersten beiden Sachen eigentlich echt gut, vorallem das zweite, weil es ja auch zu Warriors passt. Ich bin da leider sehr viel unkreativer was solche Sprüche angeht. :) Weißt du wie man diese Signaturen macht ??? Ich würde auch so gern eine haben, aber ich bin zu dumm um zu verstehen wie es gehen soll :p Dir auch ein schönes Halloween :) Aber ich glaub ich bin ein bisschen zu dumm für diese Abstimmung, also musst du sie selbst auf deinem Profil erstellen :) LG Racoon Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 17:38, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ich glaub ich frag einfach erfahrenere Nutzer ob sie mir eine Siggi machen , hab auch kein Plan wie das geht sry Zum Himmelsrichtungen Clans Wiki Ja na klar :) Also ... 1. Du suchst dir einen Hauptcharakter auf der Hauptseite des Wikias aus . Egal welcher Clan , bloß nicht die , hinter denen ein ! Ist . Die sind schon vergeben 2. Du sagst mir Bescheid und ich reservier dir den Charkter 3 . Du schreibst Geschichten aus der Sicht deines Charakters . Dabei kannst du mit dem Rest der Clans machen was du willst . Du kannst zum Beispiel Einzelläufer zum Clan kommen lassen , Katzen betrogen werden lassen oder auch Katzen sterben lassen . Wichtig ist nur das du mit der Hierachie auf der Startseite startest , oder falls du aus den Jugendzeiten deines Charakters schreibst darauf zurück kommst . Ich hoffe es ist so verständlich ^^ LG Bronce ( das heißt es ist egal was bei den anderen mit den Charakteren passiert . Zum Beispiel könnte bei mir Nebeltanz die beliebteste Kätzin des Clans sein , obwohl sie bei dir keine Freunde hat ^^ ) Zur Umfrage Hab ich bereits gemacht ^^ Zur Story Hast der einen Plan was bei mir passieren soll ? Zum Fanart Hat es dir gefallen ;) ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 13:23, 1. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ja, das FanArt finde ich schön. Gut dass du die Umfrage gemacht hast. Zur Story: Du könntest dafür sorgen das Silberpfote nachts ins WeidenClan-Lager einbricht, weil sie so verzweifelt ist. Dort sucht sie dann nach Blacky Nachtpfote. Ob die beiden Rede, überlasse ich dir (PS: Wenn dir das zu durchgeknallt ist weiß ich auch nicht...) Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 09:28, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hi XD Ich habe das Kapitel jetzt ein wenig anders gemacht , Dunkelstern bedroht Silber , doch Wacholder rettet sie . Dunkelstern flüstert ihr noch ins Ohr das sie niemals sicher sei . Dann ist das Kapitel vorbei . Geht das auch ? Ich habe das Kapitel schon halb fertig und schreibe wahrscheinlich gleich noch weiter ;) LG--Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:16, 1. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Natürlich geht das. Solange du nicht plötzlich vorhast dass Blacky im 2. Kapitel stirbt kannst du doch wirklich alles ändern was du willst. Ich habe es geschafft W-Lan zu bekommen und kann jetzt wieder perfekt mit dir schreiben. Du kannst auch in meinen Kapiteln kleine Sätze ändern sodass sie für dein nächstes Kapitel gut funktionieren. Gut wäre aber, dass du mir sagst was, denn sonst merke ich es vielleicht gar nicht und setze im nächsten Kapitel ein wissen voraus, dass bereits nicht mehr drinnen ist XD. Nochmal zum Fanart: Es ist wunderschön. Ich finde dieses leuchte-Ding-Effekt (tut mir leid aber mir fällt kein passenderes Wort ein) echt schön. Ich wundere mich nur gerade, dass sie eine weiße Schwanzspitze hat, denn eigentlich sind ja nur ihre Ohrspitzen weiß. Aber wenn du willst kann ich das auf Blackys Seite ändern, nur passt es dann nicht auf dein erstes Bild...?! ;D Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 09:28, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ne das Fanart ist nur für dich ( steht ja auch fett für Waschbärpfote drau XD ) Du kannst an dem Kapitel gerne alles ändern was dir nicht gefällt . Ich habe eine Hierachie Seite zu Verloren erstellt ( Hierachie zu Verloren ( von Waschbärpfote und Broncekralle ) ) damit wir mit den Katzen nicht immer so durcheinander kommen . Ich hab den Feldclan schon erstellt ( also auf der Seite ) du müsstest den Weidenclan also noch machen . Wie machen wir es mit Sandclan und Bergclan ( die wollten wir doch nehmen oder ? ) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 17:23, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS : les dir mal Fairy Tales of Weath Clan durch , wenn du Zeit hast ^^ Okay, Fairy Tales of Weath Clan werde ich im Auge behalten. Hab aber grad nicht sooo viel Zeit, trotz Ferien. Immerhin bin ich jetzt wieder zuhause und nicht mehr im schönen Frankreich. Ich würde wieder sagen dass jeder einfach einen übernimmt, oder? (PS: In den Hierarchien sind immer nur die Katzen aufgelistet die auch vorkommen insofern wird es nicht so ewig dauern bis alle Charaktere genannt sind). Mir ist es egal was ich nehme, ich sag jetzt einfach mal ich nehm den BergClan, aber wenn du lieber den BergClan als den SandClan nehmen willst, sag mir ruhig bescheid. Das war's dann auch schon. ♥ Lg Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 13:56, 3. Nov. 2015 (UTC) 'Verloren Ende' Hi Bronce! Okay ich habe jetzt mal einfach die ganze Geschichte in einzelnen Handlungssträngen durchdacht, wie wir es machen könnten. Wenn du noch andere Ideen hast (gerne auch ganz andere, denn das ist ja auch wirklich nur eine von tausend Varianten) sag sie mir bitte, das ist wirklich nur eine Idee. (Mein erster Entwurf sozusagen) (Falls du die Kapitel-Idee von 16 und 17 nicht magst, sag mir einfach eine Alternative, in der es zum selben Ergebnis kommt. So, das war mein erster Entwurf von wie es weiter gehen könnte. Was sagst du dazu? Ganz gut , aber ich würde sagen das die neue Anführerin nicht Nachtstern wird . Schließlich war sie ja auch an dem Mord beteiligt . Ich schlage vor , die will Dunkelsten helfen Silber zum töten und wird getötet . Wie wärs mit Brandschatten bzw. dann Brandstern ? Und sollten wir nicht auch noch ein schönes Ende für Laubbach und ihre Jungen finden ? Und Vvlt . Auch für Mondpfote und Goldpfote ^^ Sonst ist das Konzept gut . Da müssen wir glaub ich nichts mehr dran Enden . Also wenns geht bloß noch : - Nachtstern zu Brandstern oder jemand anderes - Laubbach+Jungen - Mondpfote + Goldpfote LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:43, 3. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ja dann nimm du ruhig den Bergclan ;) Ich habe jetzt noch zwei drei Katzen in die Hierachie geschrieben , die bis jetzt noch nicht vorkommen . Dann kümmer ich mich um den Sandclan . Ihr Anführer ist Pfauenstern , deiner ( also Bergclan) hieß glaub ich Eisenstern . Guck mal im Größe Versammlung Kapitel nach ^^ Ich fange morgen oder so mal an mir Namen für Katzen des Sandclans aus zudenken ;) Kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen , du hast ja Urlaub ^^ LG--Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:48, 3. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich würde sagen Brandsterb wird nur vom Feldclan beschlossen . Ist ja deren Sache , und nicht die der anderen Clans , oder ? Die Idee mit Zitronenjunges finde ich gut ;) ( also das er Laubbach von SternenClan aus besucht ) Sonst war da nichts ... Oder ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 12:24, 4. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Habe ich schon gelesen ^^ Echt gut << I hate Blackpelt !>> Soll ich auch ein Special Adventure schreiben ? Für unsere Verloren Staffel ( die übrigends noch einen Namen braucht ) wie hast du das Anfangszitat gemacht ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:22, 4. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ja ich kann dir die Umfrageb reinsetzen . Nur jetzt gerade nicht , sorry , ich schreibe morgen eine Arbeit und muss noch dafür lernen :( LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 12:54, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey :) Klar, ich würde gerne bei deinem Short Adventure mitschreiben.^^ Und ich kann natürlich auch ein Cover dafür machen. Solltest mir nur sagen, wie es aussehnen sollte.^^ Lg A''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!]] 13:00, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) So, ich hab das Cover jetzt gemacht.^^thumb|126px Ich hoffe es geht so. Und jetzt nochmal zu den Umfragen. Um eine Umfrage zu machen, musst du einfach nur folgends in den Quelltext-editor (Code-Ansicht) eingeben: < poll > Frage (z.B. Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe) 1. Antwortmöglichkeit (z.B Blau) 2. Antwortmöglichkeit Usw. Du solltest aber zwischen den < > (wie auch immer man die nennt) und dem poll kein Leerzeichen machen.^^ Du kannst hierbei so viele Antwortmöglichkeiten angeben, wie du willst. Lg A''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!]] 13:57, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Frage (z.B. Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe) 1. Antwortmöglichkeit (z.B Blau) 2. Antwortmöglichkeit Usw. YAY! Ich hab's jetzt anhand von diesem Bsp. ausprobiert. Danke! Re: Hummelsturms Dummheit Ich habe das Bild hummelsturms dummheit.png genannt. So, wegen der Story: Ich würde schon sagen, dass Hummelsturm noch einen Bruder/ eine Schwester hat, daus dessen/deren Sicht ich dann schreibe.^^ Also, wenn du das 1. Kapitel und ich dann das 2. Kapitel schreibe, wer soll dann den Prolog schreiben? Oder soll die Geschichte keinen Prolog haben? Lg A''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!]] 14:38, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ehlichgesagt, würde ich auch lieber aus der Sicht des Bruders/der Schwester schreiben. Aber ich kann auch aus Hummelsturms sicht schreiben. Würde mir dann nur etwas schwerer fallen und ich bräuchte etwas länger zum schreiben.^^ Lg A''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!]] 14:51, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich kann auch Hummelsturm übernehmen.^^ Ich versuch es zumindest mal. Ich kann auch den Prolog schreiben, du solltest mir nur mal sagen, was im Prolog und im 1. Kapitel passieren sollte.^^ Ich füg das Cover dann auch noch ein, aber Später erst, weil ich jetzt erstmal weg muss.^^ Lg A''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!]] 15:03, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Also wenn du wirklich kein Problem damit hast, dann würde ich die Schwester/den Bruder von Hummelsturm nehmen. Ich schreibe dann auch den Prolog. Ich fände es schon witzig, wenn Hummelsturm früher besserwisserisch gewesen ist.^^ Lg A''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!]] 20:49, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hi^^, Ich habe mir jetzt mal den Prolog zu Hummelsturms Dummheit durchgelesen.^^ Der ist dir echt gut gelungen, finde ich.^^ ich hätte auch schon eine Idee für das Erste Kapitel. Also: Es fängt erstmal mit einem ganz normalem Tag im SeerosenClan? (oder in welchem Clan ist Hummelsturm?) an. In dem Kapitel wird auch am anfang gezeigt, wie Hummelsturm vor dem Unfall war. Danach soll sie auf Patrouille gehen. Auf der Patrouille bemerkt sie, dass Katzen eines anderen Clans die Grenze übertreten haben und greift diese an. Bei dem Kampf wird sie gegen einen Baum geschleudert und verliert das Bewustsein. Später wacht sie im Hreilerbau wieder auf. (Wurde von den anderen Katzen der Patrouille zurück ins Lager getragen). Und so wurde sie dumm. :/ War jetzt nur so ne Idee, wenn's dir gefällt, dann schreib ich's so, wenn nicht kannst du mir sagen, was ich noch ändern sollte. Lg A''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!]] 15:32, 13. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Kategorien Entfernen Racoonpaw , Weißt du wie man Kategorien wieder rausnimmt ? Ich habe nämlich ein Short Adventure zu Mondlichtsterbs Anführerdasein erstellt und habe es unter die Seite Short Adventures Gestellt . Als ich dann aber auf die Seite gegangen bin stand da das sie Broken gehört :( Wie mache ich das wieder weg ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:37, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Okay ^^ Ich habe das Buch von Mondlichtstern schon angefangen . Es heißt die Ära des Krieges . Es dreht sich um Blutnebel ^^ LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:45, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ja ;( Pfade in die Vergangenheit finde ich gut :) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 12:55, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) So ... Ich füge mal ein was du geschrieben hast damit ich nichts vergesse XD . 1. Stimmst du mir zu, dass wir zwei Staffeln machen für zwei Handlungen und verschieden Charas? 2. Wie viele Bücher soll denn eine Staffel haben? Ich glaub nämlich nicht, dass wir 6 Bücher über Blacky und Silber schreiben können, ohne dass wir sie im SternenClan weiterverfolgen. 3. ^^ Iwie wäre das voll lol. Im dritten Buch sterben beide, dann schauen sie in den nächsten drei Büchern nach Silbers Jungen XD. Wenn dir das gefällt können wir eig. sogar das machen! 4. Wenn wir aber doch zwei machen, wie heißt dann die Zweite? 1 . Ja , dann in der zweiten auch wieder zwei Kätzinnen oder ? Silber kann ja von Wacholder Jungen kriegen . ( er heißt glaub ich dann Wacholderherz , bis jetzt haben zwei dafür abgestimmt , Wacholder heißt übrigens auf Englisch Juniper , fällt mir grad mal ein . Ich muss mal eine Hauskatze oder so so nennen ^^ ) 2. Ich fände drei Bücher und zwei Short Adventures pro Staffel ganz gut . 3. Ja , wir brauchen bloß irgendein Drama wie sie sterben , oder ? Aber das können wir auch nich planen wenn Verloren fertig ist 4. Wie wärs mit Verliebt ? Dann kriegen sich Wacholder und Silber erst im zweiten Band und Nacht muss sich auch irgdwen Krallen , oder soll sie einen lieben der diese Liebe nicht erwidert Das wars dann schon von meiner Seite wieder ( ich weiß ich aber zu viel XD ) Liebe Grüße --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:01, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich habe wegen der Siggi gedacht : sollen wir uns beide eine machen lassen die Waschbärpfote oder Broncekralle je nach dem und Pfade der Vergangenheit nehmen ? Wäre doch cool ;) LG--Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:03, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ja , ich finde Verliebt auch nicht so toll ...Ich stehe persönlich nicht so sehr auf Love Storys , nur mir fällt nichts besseres ein ( ich würde sagen jedes Buch ein Wort mit V oder also Verloren , Verliebt usw..... ) Die Idee mit Goldpfote und der Katze aus dem anderen Clan für Nacht gut ^^ Juniper ist weiblich . What a * Sonst .... War da nichts , oder ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:28, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Achja die Siggi ^^ Gute Idee odet ( Eigenlob XD ) Nop kein Plan wie das geht , wir müssten jemanden fragen --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:30, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Verboten , Verzeihen und was findest du schön ? Wir wollen ja eh mehr als zwei Bücher schreiben XD LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 17:52, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ja das stimmt ^^ LG--Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:25, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hey duu ^^ Hey duu xD Tut mir echt voll leid, dass ich dir bis jetzt noch nicht geantwortet habe -_- Voll vergessen :o Awww, schön dass du meine Geschichten magst *-* Ich gebe gern solche Kritik ^^ Schön, dass es dich gefreut hat :D Aber wahrscheinlich nervt das auch ein paar Leute, dass ich ihre Geschichten so auseinander nehme xD Ich mach das ja auch meistens Kapitelweise und komme deshalb nicht so viel zum Lesen vieler Geschichten (ich muss ja auch meine eigenen iwie voranbringen). Aber jetzt sollte ich wieder mehr machen können, die Phase mit den ganzen Arbeiten ist vorbei ^^ (Das war die Erleichterung meines Lebens, als uns gesagt wurde, dass wir in jedem Fach pro Halbjahr nur noch zwei Arbeiten schreiben müssen *-*) Ja, dann auf jeden Fall alles Liebe dir :) Ich bin grad auf Gesprächssuche, also: Wie gehts dir grad so? (Standardgespräch xD) Lg, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Auch gut ^^ Ja -_- Wir hatten mal in jedem Hauptfach 3, also insgesamt im Jahr 6. Das bei 5 Hauptfächern war schon ne Leistung (30 Arbeiten merk ich grade o_o Holy Shit ...) Warum sollte ich dir nicht antworten? :D Ich kenn dich doch kaum, vllt werden wir ja auch mal so gute Freunde wie Lovely, Flocke, Ivy, Honey und ich ^^ Die meisten Kommis hab ich ja schon beantwortet :D Außerdem bist dus doch auch wert dir zu antworten ^^ Was machst du denn grad so?? Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Ja, die Sache mit den Arbeiten ist schon ein Akt -_- Aber jetzt sinds ja zum Glück nur noch 10 pro Halbjahr :) Gerade mache ich Bilder unso für Macht des Zwielichts. Kannst ja mal reinschauen xD Ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau, wo ich die Vorlage herhab o_o Ich kann sie nochmal raussuchen oder dir notfalls auch schicken ^^ Alles Liebe, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Hab sie xD *Weiblich: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Base_cat_by_CherryPy.png *und Männlich: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Base_cat_by_CherryPy_m%C3%A4nnliche_version.png Alles Liebe, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Heyy Ich freue mich echt sehr, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich hab so das Gefühl, du bist der erste der das mit Hoffnungswolke versteht. Ja sie handelt aus dem gebrochenen Herzen herraus. Ich würde mich echt freuen wenn wir Freunde wären (; Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 18:38, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Dankeschöhööön!!! :D Hast du vllt noch einen Namen für die zweite Katze??? Alles Liebe und thx :* [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Ja wir sind jetzt Freundinnen^^i ^^ Danke die Signatur hat Onyx gemacht aber ich bekomme bald eine neue^^ Also ich habe noch geschrieben Die Staffel Brennendes Eis. 1. Teil: Grüne Augen 2.Teil: Das Herz des Windes 3.Teil: Kalte Augen und ich habe z.B noch Die falschen letzten Worte Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 18:46, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Super, danke :* Ich glaub ich nehme Dornenherz ... [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Dein Cover so hier ist es. ich hoffe es gefällt dir! thumb Hey ^^ Sorry das ich gestern nicht in konnte . Ich persönlich finde Pfade der Vergangenheit , also die deutsche Version besser ^^ Es wäre sehr cool wenn du jemand kennst der uns die machen könnte Ich bin leider noch sehr am Anfang des neuen Kapitels , aber ich nehme die Lager Idee . Ich hoffe das ich heute Abend weiterschreiben kann ;) Liebe Grüße --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 09:24, 8. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Heyy Also wegen dem dringenden Löschantrag: diese Geschichte ist die falsche. Ich habe sie zuerst alleine geschrieben, und hinterher mit Frosty, desswegen gabe ich die Seite neu gemacht: der neue Link: Tödliche Freundschaft (by Frosty & Shadwy) Lg dein Schattenkämpfer, bzw. Shadwy. PS: Wollen wir vielleicht Freunde sein? Heyyy ;) Hi! Konnte erst jetzt wieder an den com.. also sry, für die etwas späte antwort. Danke, dafür dass du meine Seite verlinkt hast!! *hug of awesomeness xD* Ich habe Gelbzahns Geheimnis immernoch nicht gelesen... Muss erst die anderen Bücher durchkriegen... *schielt zu dem "Fernes Echo" - Band neben mir* uhm, jaaa... Man muss ja auch nicht immer Kreativ sein, ich finde meine Idee für das Buch "Dark Warrior". welches ich eig schreiben wollte ist auch nicht sehr kreativ... besonders die Namen.. Nun ja! Hab ich noch was vergessen? Ich glaube nicht... (Oh SternenClan, rede/schreibe ich viel...) Bye~! Autumns Leafes (Diskussion) 17:07, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC)Autumns Leafes Hi :3 ( :3 <- fave Smiley) Hi, ich wollt mal Hi sagen :D *facepalm* Lg, [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 17:54, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hii hey! öhm, fasse mich kurz, ne? Distelblatt hat sowas mal gesagt? uuuuund... I'm a pink fluffy unicorn dancing under rainbows~! LG, Autumns Leafes (Diskussion) 19:42, 10. Nov. 2015 (UTC)Autumns Leafes Öhm okay wenn du das willst also schreib du einfach im nächsten Kapitel das Treffen , meins ist schon fast fertig . Wäre das okay ? ^^ Für das nächste Buch hattest du ja schon einen Name oder ? Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll finde ich Nachtflügel schöner , klingt weiblicher . LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:05, 11. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Noch mal hi Ich habe gestern den Sandclan gemacht , ich habe alle Katzen geschrieben die in dem Clan Leben . Nicht nur die die bis jetzt vorkommen , so kann ich mich auch daran orientieren ;) Nur als Vorschlag . Soll ich den Weisenclan ins selbe vormat umschreiben ?( dann liest es sich besser ) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:13, 11. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Klappentext : Silberpfote und Nachtpfote haben es nicht leicht . Sie sind in verschiedenen Clans , doch sie wollen beieinander sein . Nicht nur bei ihren nächtlichen heimlichen Treffen . Außerdem bedroht der zwielichtige Anführer Dunkelstern die anderen Clans und will sich Macht über den Wald erkämpfen . Alle Zeichen stehen auf Krieg ... So das wär mein Klappentext . Natürlich wird auch der Vater der beiden eine Rolle spielen ... Ich würde sagen mit ihm ( wer auch immer es ist ) beginnt der Prolog Für das andere Buch habe ich noch keinen Klappentext , ich denke wir entscheiden erst nach Ende des zweiten Teils den Rest oder ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 17:08, 11. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Okay , ich schreib den Epilog wenn das letzte Kapitel raus is ;) Hier ist übrigends nicht n Fanart ;) Sollst du darstellen , ist aber nicht so schön geworden So... Ich muss dann jetzt auch Off LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 17:24, 11. Nov. 2015 (UTC)thumb xD Nein, meine Nachricht hatte keinen tieferen Sinn :'D Gerne^^ Immer wieder ;) LG, [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 18:14, 12. Nov. 2015 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQuXwdl6k10 Macht auch keinen Sinn, trotzdem schau ichs, I loooove Pewds xD [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:24, 12. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re: Verboten? Hört sich gut an ;) Meine Idee war eigentlich das Eisennebel blutrünstig ist und Blacky und Silberpfote mit ihm zu kämpfen haben . Am Ende stellt sich heraus das er ihr Vater ist , trotzdem müssen sie den Wald vor dem Unheil beschützen Broncekralle (Diskussion) 12:56, 14. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Okay , ich fand meins zwar irgendwie dramatischer aber deine Idee geht natürlich auch . Wir können auch gerne die Englische Version für unsere Siggis nehmen . Das ist eigentlich egal :) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:28, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS : Ich könnte meinen Computer gerade Killen ! Da schreib ich einmal mit diesem alten Ding und dann kommt zu wenig Speicherplatz und die ganze Arbeit für den Prolog von Die Ära des Krieges ist weg ! --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 14:28, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Okay , Ich setze die Umfrage unter die Story , okay ? Oder soll ich schon mal eine Verboten Seite erstellen ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:26, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Gut ;) Ich stell dann mal die Umfrage rein :) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:30, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Irgendwie Krieg ich die Umfrage nicht hin . Die Stimme wird nicht gezählt ! Und die Links in der Infobox wollen auch nicht so wie ich ! LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:43, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Sollen wir auch einen Block zu Pfade in die Vergangenheit erstellen ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:49, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Von mir aus kannst du den Blog gerne erstellen wenn du willst ;) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:58, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ja ich auch nicht XD Können wir ja mal irgendwann machen wenn wir Zeit haben :) LG--Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:10, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) So what xD Ist doch gar nicht schlimm :D Du musst einfach nur die Seite bearbeiten. An der rechten Seite, wo auch das mit den Vorlagen, Bildern und so ist, musst du runterscrollen, da kommst du dann zu "Kategorien". Hier einfach die Kategorie löschen :D Voll easy B) Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life 'is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Hab die Kategorie entfernt ^^ Wenn du willst kann ich dir gerne eine Siggi machen :D Schreib mir einfach nur: *Name *Schrift (Name) *Farbe (Name) Farbverlauf? *Spruch *Schrift (Spruch) *Farbe (Spruch) Farbverlauf? Alles Liebe, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Umfrage Klar nehm ich an der Umfrage teil. Hochachtungsvoll Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 13:02, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Wir können gerne deine Schrift nehmen ;) Alles mit American klingt cool XD Ich würde am liebsten Bronze und Gold nehmen ( wegen meinem Namen ) sonst aber auch hellblau , weiß und grau für die Siggi . Dann nehmen wir die englische Version , oder ;) Sollen wir uns dann auch Racoonpaw und Bronceclaw nennen ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:26, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich mag die Schrifart ;) --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 19:35, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Labber, labber xD Wah, ich finde die beiden iwie süß, obwohl ich noch nichts oviel zwischen den beiden gelsen hab. Ich finde Taubenpfote, aber etwas hochnäsig und naiv. Tigerherz *///*!!! Mhm, man kann es vlt nicht wirklich als anlügen bezeichnen, aber sie hat ihm die Sache mit Löwenglut, Häherfeder und Distelblatt verschwiegen... Ich persönlich finde Leaf X Crow besser, aber... würdest du mit jemandem zusammenkommen der dich so sehr verletzt hat? Krähenfeder hätte ALLES für Blattsee zurückgelassen und sie verlässt ihn... ich meine es war auch schwer für sie, aber... verstehst du was ich meine? Nicht wirklich... Ich versteh Heideschweif einfach nicht... erst findet sie Löwenglut voll toll und so und dann nimmt sie... ugh... Windpelz als Gefährten...? Ich versteh es echt nicht... Kennst du Blixemi auf YouTube? Die machen Rap-battles zwischen WaCa - Katzen, zwar auf englisch, aber eig ziemlich cool(finde ich). Autumns Leafes (Diskussion) 20:06, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC)Autumns Leafes Fanart :D Hier ein Fanart von Silver und Blacky: thumb|Blacky ist dunkelgrau, weil wenn ich sie schwarz gemacht hätte, hätte man die Outlines nicht gesehen [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 09:00, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Weeeell, ... first things first! Ich find am anfang ist Efeupfote einfach die eifersüchtige Schwester und iwie erinnern sie mich an Blattsee und Eichhornschweif als Schüler... Jedoch möchte ich die beiden letzteren besser... hmmm, kann schon sein. Ich hoffe auch, dass Krähenfeder Blattsee nimmt. Noch eine interessante Sache: Krähenfeder ist älter als Federschweif, wurde trotzdem erst nach ihr Krieger. Confusing... Ich werde dich schon nicht töten xD. Ich finde es seit der dritten Staffel besonders schwer Nebencharacktere zu verstehen, weil Erin nicht wirklich auf sie eingeht... Schade eigentlich Haben sie nicht 6 videos? Mag Lionblaze VS. Breezepelt nicht so toll... Federschweif VS Blattsee und Whitestorm VS. Mistyfoot sind schon besser^^ Und weil ich, dass vorher vergessen habe: Erin Hunter hat iwo rausgegeben, dass Eichhornschweif eine totgeburt von Aschenpelz Jungen hatte und deswegen zu Brombeerkralle zurückgegangen ist... Autumns Leafes (Diskussion) 17:26, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC)Autumns Leafes Ich nehme glaub ich das gleiche, bloß in Gold und schwarz ;) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 17:37, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ( dann natürlich mit Bronce statt Racoon ) Trololololo xD Joah, ist doch auch cool xD Sowas ähnliches hatten (und haben, fällt mir grad auf) Honey und ich mal auf 'nem anderen Wiki gemacht ... Ich sitze jetzt an den Siggis, müsste sie heute noch fertig bekommen ^^ Eine Frage: Sollen sich schwarz und die andere Farbe bei dem Spruch von Wort zu Wort oder von Buchstabe zu Buchstabe abwechseln?? Alles Liebe, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life 'is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] *Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Sig *Benutzer:Broncekralle/Sig Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch :3 Ihr könnt sie einfügen, indem ihr unter "Einstellungen" (Spezial:Einstellungen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob dich der Link jetzt auf die richtige Seite führt x__x) bei "Signatur" in das Feld oder eben eingebt :) Dann könnt ihr die überall einfach über ~~~ einfügen :D Beschwert euch bei mir!!! Alles Liebe, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] 18:40, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Gerne, gerne. gerne!!! <3 Lg [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!''!]]